nicks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zak the Hedgehog
Zak is a dark green hedgehog who wears a red Scarf around his mouth and lets the rest just hang around. Long Detailed Borderline Dio Backstory Zak and Jake were orphaned young and homeless, Zak was a few years older and took care of Jake as part of a promise he made to his Mom before she died in battle. One day however, Jake came 'Home' (they lived in an abandoned warehouse) beaten up and bruised. Jake told Zak who the attackers looked like, Zak walked outside and said to himself; 'May God help you, because I'm not mad, I'm PISSED THE HELL OFF!' and teleported off, he found the attackers and beat them down, One of them managed to hit Zak, but it did Nothing and he just used Pyschokinesis to slam them into the wall. He was going to start killing them but knew Jake wouldn't want him to, so he didn't, he left instead. A few years later things were going okay, all the loot and money they collected over the years got them a house and some food to live off. A year or two later, Zak went outside into the city, but nobody was outside, it was a ghost town (er, city). He saw someone with a knife and glowing red eyes at the end of a road, but they darted off and Zak couldn't find them. He saw the Store owner was also missing and he just took a ton of food and left, he got back home and shouted 'Hey Jake! Store Owner gave us all this free stuff!' but nobody answered. 'Jake?' He remembered the red-eyed person and realized what happened, he went into Jake's room and dropped everything, Jake was near-dead on the floor with his scarf. Zak ran over to Jake and was going to take him to a hospital, but Jake told him it was too late, he told Zak he loved him and to keep his scarf. Jake died and Zak was left in tears, he now always wears that scarf. Zak then left the house and saw the Demon across the road. (This is getting long so, I'll leave a link to the second part of the thing.) Skills/Forms/Items Swordsmanship + Vengador - Imagine Ty, but with a sword as powerful as the Light Sword. Zak's swordsmanship puts him on Ty's level, and Vengador's power is equal to, if not stronger than, the Light Sword. Gunsmanship + Segador and Kula - Zak's gunsmanship is unparalleled. Power - Zak's power is ridiculous, he was able to throw his sword up so high, it hit Proxima Centauri, lit on fire and fell back down to Mobius, (Vengador will usually fly back to Zak.) and slice through his opponent. Determined - Zak's eyes glow light blue as his power is multiplied by 100. Reaper - Vengador turns from Sword to Scythe and a cloak (and hood) made from darkness surrounds him, his power is multiplied by 1,000,000 from his Determined Form. (100,000,000x Base) Last Hope - His fur becomes white and his glow blue as Vengador becomes Golden, so do Segador and Kula. His power is multiplied by One Nonillion (1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000) from his Reaper Form. (1.e+38 (Calculators don't go that high, lel) times Base Form.) The Judge - His fur becomes Orange and he absorbs his weapons, his power is multiplied by 2 of his Last Hope Form. (2.e38 times Base) Sword Summoning - Zak can summon Swords and fire them at will. He can also summon Blue and Orange swords which... well you know Undertale. Vengance Blasters - Zak summons large Demon-Skull-like objects which shoot lasers. Trivia # Vengador is Spanish for Avenger, Segador is Galilean for Reaper and Kula is some language for Bullet. Category:Things xtar forgot to mark